Charlie Bone and the Magic Ones
by Anastasia Halliwell Potter
Summary: Charlie Bone goes back to school for his 4th year. When 4 strange new kids come, things get a little weird..but what happens when two of them are endowed? With Manfred playing favorites on two different new endowed, and the Siblings hiding OH HAITUS!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Charlie Bone. If I did, there is a 100 chance that I wouldn't be writing this on FF.N, but instead it would be in the next book. D'UH! I do, however, own the Magic Ones. I own the plot, and it may be a crossover with Charmed, and if it does it would only be for a brief moment, but in case, I don't own Charmed either. And if did, Chris would still be alive -bursts into tears and goes running out of the room-

WARNING: Charlie Bone and the Castle of Mirrors SPOILERS!

Anyways, in the beginning of every chapter there's a Fact or Fiction question. The first one to review the correct answer and you get a chapter dedicated to you.

Summary- Charlie Bone goes back to Bloors Academy for his fourth year. Pretend that means he's 14. (I don't know his age, sorry) The Kings Room is more crowded than ever when 4 new endowed children arrive. A girl and a boy-siblings who when they aren't constantly bickering, they're whispering to each other and their other two siblings at every chance. The other two new endowed become Manfred's favorites, and Grandma Bone invites Manfred over for dinner! But the four siblings are hiding something-Charlie knows it, Lysander knows it, Gabriel knows it, Tancred knows it, Emma and Olivia knows it, even Fido had suspicions. So what are these siblings hiding? Why does the youngest keep waking in a scream that wakes the whole castle? Why does the oldest's red/orange eyes seem to look right through Charlie? And how is it that the youngest always knows when you're feeling low? Read on now and find out in...

**Charlie Bone and the Magic Ones**

_Fact or Fiction: the word Prologue is actually English (as in British). Prolog is the proper American spelling_

Prologue

New Year, New Classes, New People

"Hello Charlie!" 14-year-old Charlie Bone turned around before saying,

"Oh, hello Olivia! How was your vacation?" his friend Olivia glowed with pleasure. She beamed in her floor length black skirt and white pheasant shirt with orange highlights in her hair.

"Oh, just excellent! I got a part in a BIG movie! I'm starring with Drew Fuller and Holly Marie Combs!" Charlie had only a vague idea who either of them was, but still said,

"Really Livvy? That's excellent!" Olivia beamed at him again.

"Just don't tell anyone. I don't want a lot of people asking me for their autographs...I hear Drew Fuller has a huge fan club here. I'd be more than happy to get a signed photo for you though Charlie!" Charlie grinned and said,

"That's be wonderful, thank you!" Olivia took off across the courtyard yelling,

"No problem! Will you tell the others for me! I have to go tell Emma and my acting teacher!" Charlie waved goodbye, nodding. But Olivia wasn't looking: her orange and blonde hair whipping behind her in her rush. Suddenly his shoulder collided with someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Charlie turned to see a girl, about his age, with curly dark brown hair. Her blue/green/gray eyes connected with Charlie's brown eyes. (A/N I have no idea if he has brown eyes. If he doesn't then review and tell me and I'll change it.)

"Sorry." Charlie mumbled, and watched as the girl continued on, sending him a brilliant smile over her shoulder. She was with three others, all people Charlie didn't recognize. One of the boys she was with put an arm around her shoulder, and Charlie was surprised to feel a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Earth to Charlie!" someone's hand waved eagerly in front of his vision, and Charlie was brought out of his mysterious girl induced haze. He turned back to see his friends Lysander, Tancred, and Fido looking at him with huge, stupid grins on their faces.

"What?" he asked. Lysander grinned madly at him and said,

"My ancestors have informed me that someone has a crush on the new girl." Charlie couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Tell your ancestors that they've been misinformed. I've never even met her, I just bumped into her a minute ago." but Lysander and Tancred and Fido's stupid grins stayed in place. The glanced at each other, like they knew something Charlie didn't. With an exasperated sigh Charlie said,

"Whatever. I've got good news. Olivia got a part in a big movie starring with Whatshisname Fuller and Somethingorother Combs."

"Drew Fuller and Holly Marie Combs!" Tancred said excitedly, causing a breeze to run around them.

"Yeah that's it. Why?" Charlie eyed the Storm boy curiously. Lysander rolled his eyes and said,

"Tancred's mad over Holly Marie Combs. I mean he's got it bad for her." Charlie nodded slowly, wondering when all this talk about dating and girls had suddenly surfaced.

"Don't tell anybody though, Livvy says there's a huge Drew Fuller Fan Club here and doesn't want to be bothered with autographs. Only her friends. We're supposed to tell Gabriel. Where is he?" The boys shrugged.

"So, how was your vacations?" Charlie asked. Tancred came back from his Holly induced haze and said,

"Great! What about yours?" and as the boys delayed going to class as long as possible, their new year began.

* * *

I'm begging you to review! I can only keep this going if I have reviews! Tell me what you think!

33 Lexa


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Charlie Bone. If I did, there is a 100 chance that I wouldn't be writing this on FF.N, but instead it would be in the next book. D'UH! I do, however, own the Magic Ones. I own the plot, and it may be a crossover with Charmed, and if it does it would only be for a brief moment, but in case, I don't own Charmed either. And if did, Chris would still be alive -bursts into tears and goes running out of the room-

WARNING: Charlie Bone and the Castle of Mirrors SPOILERS!

Anyways, in the beginning of every chapter there's a Fact or Fiction question. The first one to review the correct answer and you get a chapter dedicated to you.

Summary- Charlie Bone goes back to Bloors Academy for his fourth year. Pretend that means he's 14. (I don't know his age, sorry) The Kings Room is more crowded than ever when 4 new endowed children arrive. A girl and a boy-siblings who when they aren't constantly bickering, they're whispering to each other and their other two siblings at every chance. The other two new endowed become Manfred's favorites, and Grandma Bone invites Manfred over for dinner! But the four siblings are hiding something-Charlie knows it, Lysander knows it, Gabriel knows it, Tancred knows it, Emma and Olivia knows it, even Fido had suspicions. So what are these siblings hiding? Why does the youngest keep waking in a scream that wakes the whole castle? Why does the oldest's red/orange eyes seem to look right through Charlie? And how is it that the youngest always knows when you're feeling low? Read on now and find out in...

**Charlie Bone and the Magic Ones**

_Fact or Fiction: If you pick up a toad you will get warts_

Chapter One

New Kids on The Block

"What do you think Michelle? Michelle? Hello, come back to us Michelle!" Michelle Phantasmal snapped back to reality.

"Sorry Matty. I wasn't paying attention. What'd you say?" Michelle glanced at her older brother as he scowled at her. Malcolm was 16, and Michelle's older sister Maille was 15. Her other older brother, Matty, or Matthew, was 14, same as her. They were twins, but he was born an hour before Michelle was.

Michelle was the only one aloud to called Matt Matty. Now Matty draped an arm over her shoulder and said,

"What has gotten into that pretty little head of yours, hmm?" Michelle rolled her eyes before scowled at him.

"Nothing that concerns you. I just want to know what you said." Matty rolled his eyes to his older siblings, who both returned a playful smirk.

"I asked if you realized that..." but halfway through the sentence Matt realized that his sister wasn't listening to him, so he continued, "my head fell off, and I had to sow it back on with dental floss." Michelle 'hmm'ed absentmindedly.

"Dental floss? Really?" She said. The others sighed and Matty let his arm loose, before turning to his brother and other sister.

"So anyway, I keep having these odd dreams about mom and dad. Do you think it means anything?"

"Not in the least. You're a dream manipulator, I think your subconscious wants you to dream about mom and dad. And next time your head falls off don't even _think _about using my dental floss. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to be late for my music lesson." said Michelle, before sticking her tongue out at her older siblings and running across the courtyard, her blue cape whipping around in the wind behind her.

"_How _does she _do _that?" asked Maille amazed. The boys shook their heads.

"_No _idea." Malcolm said, before they rushed off to their classes too.

* * *

Charlie sat in the auditorium, spacing while Dr. Saltweather babbled on about this years agenda. He was fiddling with his trumpet, when the auditorium doors suddenly burst open. Charlie looked up, and smiled. It was the same girl who had bumped into him this morning. She looked in complete disarray: her breath was short and shallow, and she had to grab the doorway as she seemed to be dizzy as well. She looked up at Dr. Saltweather and all the kids, her eyes looking at the crowd. Suddenly her eyes landed on Charlie, and she smiled at him. He couldn't help himself: he broke into a smile, and gave a small wave, which made her smile grow. He could feel the back of his neck get red, and scrunched down in his seat: it was an instant giveaway to anyone who may look.

"You must be the new student. What do you play again?" Dr. Saltweather boomed. She looked up at him, still slightly breathless, and said,

"All of them." Dr. Saltweather raised an eyebrow at her.

"Ms...uh..."

"Phantasmal. Michelle Phantasmal."

"Right. Well Ms. Phantasmal, I find that hard to believe."

"But it's true! All you have to do is tell me which section you need the most help in, and I'll play that instrument." Dr. Saltweather stared at her for a moment.

"Musicians are never late." he boomed out. Michelle lifted her arm and looked at her watch.

"But, my schedule said that it started at 8:15 sir."

"Indeed it does."

"Well, my watch only reads 8:05." Dr. Saltweather drew himself up to look very tall, before saying,

"Ms. Phantizzy, er, uh, Phantom, uh, I mean Phan-oh never mind! Ms. Michelle, Bloors clocks are always put ahead 10 minutes, in the hopes that all students will be on time. It has worked, and it will continue to work even with you here, understand?" Michelle's brow furrowed and she frowned, and mocked,

"Yes sir!" the student giggled and Dr. Saltweather looked back on her, whose face was now innocent as a puppy's.

"Well, get a playing already! We haven't got all day!"

"You haven't told me what you want me to play." she said, looking at him with puppy dog eyes. He turned back to the kids before him, before looking around and muttered about all the sections. Finally he turned around and said,

"Until further instructions, you are to play violin. Sit next to Fidelio. Fidelio, raise you hand child!" Charlie's heart sank again unexpectantly. What was going on? Did he really have a crush on Michelle? He didn't even know her! He turned and saw Fido's hand jump in the air.

"There's a violin backstage. You can borrow that." Dr. Saltweather continued. Michelle nodded and scurried up the stairs and into the back.

"Sir! I need oil!" said Charlie, raising his hand. It wasn't a lie-his trumpet was getting hard to play. Dr. Saltweather sighed loudly and said,

"In the back, Bone, you know where it is. Hurry now."

"Yes sir." Charlie called, and followed after Michelle.

7&7&7&7&7&77&7&77&7&77&7&77&7&77&7&77&7&77&7&77&7&77&7&77&7&77&7&77

Fido watched Charlie rush after the new girl, and smiled to himself. Lysander and Tancred had been right. Fido had stepped off the bus and found them immediately. In their search for Charlie, they watched him look dreamily after her. The only sad thing was, Charlie didn't even know it. Fido glanced at Gabriel near the piano.

_What's that about? _Gabriel mouthed to him.

_Later. _Fido mouthed back. Gabriel nodded and Fido turned his attention back to Dr. Saltweater.

7&7&77&7&77&7&77&7&77&7&77&7&77&7&77&7&77&7&77&7&77&7&77&7&77&7&77

Charlie entered the backroom, and immediately spotted Michelle near the violins. She looked up at him and said,

"Hey you! Sorry about this morning, I can be easily distracted." Charlie laughed and said,

"It's ok. I'm Charlie Bone."

"Michelle Phanstizzy." she joked. They laughed, and Charlie asked,

"So, is it your first year at Bloors?" Michelle gave a giggle and said,

"You couldn't tell?" Charlie felt in neck go red and scratched it in an attempt to hide it.

"Right. Well," he picked up the oil, and started to oil his trumpet. "I'm oiling my trumpet." Michelle laughed a laugh that sounded like chimes in Charlie's ears.

"I can see that. I better get to that seat."

"Oh yeah!" Charlie jumped up, causing his trumpet to go crashing to the floor. Michelle stifled a giggle, and they both flinched, and paused, waiting for a reaction for Dr. Saltweather.

"What are you doing in there Bone, attacking the poor girl?" Dr. Saltweather yelled. There was scattered laughed and Charlie felt himself pale and go redder in the neck at the same time.

"N-no sir!" he croaked, before placing the oil back and following Michelle back into the auditorium. He felt all eyes on him as he slipped into his seat.

"Right. Now, if it's ok with Mr. Bone and Ms." he paused at her last name, trying to decide if he should attempt it. He decided against it because he said, "Ms. Michelle, I'd like to continue my speech."

"Yes sir." said Michelle.

"Yes sir." Charlie muttered, sure that his neck could be seen from the space shuttle by now. _They're probably sitting up there in space, thinking, what is that bright red light? _Charlie thought to himself miserably. _Soon they'll realize what it is, and then if it starts happening a lot, they'll look down and say, Oh, Charlie Bone's embarrassed again. They'll probably think I fancy Michelle too. _With a heavy sigh Charlie settled back. _I can't wait for lunch. _He thought.

* * *

Alright, here's the next chapter...please review!

33 Lexa


	3. AN

ok, school's started, and I'm working all week this week, so i wont be able to write or update for a while. Just hang tight though! i haven'y forgotten anyone, and its going to take awhile cuz I have 4 storys out there right now so...which ever one I'm the most inpisried (sp?) by I'll write and update first! Hang in there, you havent been forgotten!

3 Lexa 


End file.
